


Tis’ The Damn Season

by commanderclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Clurphy as best friends, Fluff, Gabtavia if you squint, M/M, Murphy is kinda dumb, but Bellamy loves him, i think that’s their ship name rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:01:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commanderclarke/pseuds/commanderclarke
Summary: Bellamy and Murphy are trying their best to host the best Christmas. The weather has other plans for them.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Raven Reyes, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Tis’ The Damn Season

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i decided to write a little something different for christmas. a little heads up though, modern isn’t exactly my strong suit but i tried !! i also do plan on making a second part (about princess mechanic) though as of right now i don’t expectations have a deadline for that so it could be up anytime from Christmas to New Years. but i hope you all enjoy :)

There was so much to do. So much while time ticked by, coming closer to the day. Their friends would be there in less than 24 hours and everything was still a mess. Bellamy was rushing around, preparing the food for the next day while Murphy was cleaning up the house, well, the cabin. 

The plan was that they would be making dinner and inviting their friends over to the small cabin they had together and would host Christmas that year. It had sounded like a great idea since they both loved the holiday, especially when they spent it with their friends. But it had been easier before when Clarke and Raven had hosted it. Or Monty and Harper. Or quite frankly, anyone else. 

Everyone else seemed to make it look so easy, having the right food and snacks. Christmas decorations and a nice tree. Christmas was so nice when someone else was hosting. Neither of them knew how hard it actually was. 

Now they did. Now they knew that picking the right tree, and decorating it so perfectly was hard. They now knew that having everything on the first try was not possible, as they had initially forgotten quite a few things, and even after thinking they finally had it all, they still had to ask Octavia to pick up cranberry sauce. They also soon realized that it took a lot longer to prepare any food they may need, which wasn’t even including the turkey yet! Somehow it all seemed more difficult than they thought. 

Did the others have the same problems?

Regardless if they did or not, they  _ were _ . To add onto it, Murphy wanted to make them proud, to show that he’s capable of doing these types of things. So everything had to be absolutely perfect. The pillows had to be placed carefully on the couch, floors swept and mopped. The Christmas lights decorating the cabin had to be hung just right. 

He was a perfectionist to say the least, and it got worse when he was doing anything for their friends, because he wanted them to see that he had everything put together. 

Eventually, Bellamy finished up the baking and was now flopping down onto the couch with a glass of water in hand while Murphy finished tidying up the coffee table for the third time that day. 

“Okay, I think we’re good for the night,” Bellamy sighed, sinking further into the catch. “Hopefully everything will go as planned tomorrow.”

Murphy hummed in response, setting a folded blanket across the back of the couch before settling in next to him and shoving a hand through his boyfriend’s hair. “Yeah, we could use a little luck after how everything else has gone.”

Bellamy laughed, rolling on his side after putting the glass on the table. Murphy moved in closer to his side, his hands going around the other boy’s waist this time. “Two days ‘till Christmas.” 

The warmth of the fire filled the room, engulfing them in a blanket of security from the snow outside. It was a cozy little cabin, only a few small rooms, but a large living room with a tall window to see out the back. The snow fell slowly to the ground, crowding itself with what already fell. It was beautiful in the winter, with string lights, stockings, and presents under the tree. 

It was Bellamy’s favourite time of the year. 

A single thought came over Bellamy, causing him to chew at his lip in concentration. “How many has it been?

Murphy sat up, eyes flickering open. “Huh?”

“How many Christmases have we spent together?” Bellamy asked, beginning to pick at a thread hanging off the sleeve of his sweater. It was a navy blue one that Murphy got him for his birthday their first year together. 

“Um,” Murphy looked off, counting the years in his head, “four?”

Bellamy ripped off the thread, wrapping it around his finger, watching the skin slowly turn purple before letting go. “Yeah...I think you’re right.”

“Why?”

“I just...I don’t know, I was thinking of things I guess.” Bellamy tried to act as normal as possible, but he was nervous. Well, nervous was an understatement. 

Murphy laughed, “Alright weirdo, we should go to bed.”

Murphy started to get up, but Bellamy couldn’t let it go. 

He already started, so why not finish it. They were alone, it was quiet. What wasn’t perfect about any of this? A late winter night, the smell of freshly baked cookies still lingering while Murphy put out the fire. The lit Christmas tree, full of personalized decorations from each other and their friends. 

It was far too perfect. “When did Raven ask Clarke?”

“What?” Murphy’s face scrunched up, in the cute way that Bellamy adored, “what is with all these vague weird questions?”

Bellamy knew he shouldn’t be too surprised, Murphy had been completely oblivious to his feelings when he decided to ask him out, so giving the situation, he wouldn’t doubt it would fly over his head. Most things did. 

“When she asked Clarke...to marry her, how long had they been together?”

He mouthed a silent ‘oh’, thinking back a few years. Bellamy stood from the couch, helping to put a few more things away before they decided to head to bed. “I think around their four year anniversary. I remember ‘cause Raven said she couldn’t wait any longer. She never planned on getting married but she said it was different. Also, this is my sixth Christmas with Raven, so I think that adds up.”

He reached for the throw pillow that had dropped to the floor and tossed it back onto the cushions, looking up to see a particularly suspicious Bellamy. But he shrugged it off and brought the glass of water to the kitchen, taking a sip of it and dumping the remains. 

“Why are you suddenly so interested in knowing that stuff? And, you were there, shouldn’t you know?”

“We’ve been here four years, together for four years,” Bellamy didn’t answer his questions, only kept going with his plan. He stole a quick glance at the smaller man, and noticed the smirk planted on his lips. 

“Good for you, you listened to me,” Murphy joked. He laughed a little, spinning away to go to the washroom when it all clicked. This wasn’t just a throw-away conversation. He intended to ask those questions. But he couldn’t be asking him, could he? Did he really want this? Was Bellamy Blake asking him to marry him?

“Wait a minute…Bellamy?”

He couldn’t hold it in anymore, his excitement took over and the smile that stretched from ear to ear was clear. He loved Murphy, he had loved him for years. He always wanted to make him happy, to be surrounded by him and his friends, to start their own family one day. 

He wanted it for years, actually. But he knew that it would have been too soon, so he waited. And waited. And waited. And in that time, their friends had gotten engaged, or gotten married, or were already having kids. They were falling behind.

At least that's how it felt. So he spoke to Raven and Monty and Gabriel, asking them for ideas on how to go about it and when. They all told him very different things, but one thing that was the same was how they talked about their ideas, and when they had done it. The love laced in their tones when they described how absolutely amazing the experience was. 

He wanted to feel that way, he wanted for them to hear how happy he was to be with his best friend in the whole world. He wanted to tell their nieces and nephews and maybe even their own kids one day how amazing everything was. 

Bellamy was shaking now, he felt every ounce of what his friends had felt. This was the happiest he felt in what seemed like a long time. Even if it wasn’t how he planned, nothing was more perfect. 

So Bellamy finally reached into a nearby draw, walked back over to Murphy and pulled him in and asked the long awaited question. “Will you marry me?”

Murphy was trying to hold in his tears, not wanting to show any emotion, even though he knew he could. His hands shook against Bellamy’s chest, the word failing to make it out. He was in too much shock. 

“If I don’t get an answer soon, I’ll assume its a no and then I’ll be miserable and I think you’ll friends will kill you for saying no...at least that's what it sounded like when I spoke to them-”

“Yes,” Murphy answered, interrupting Bellamy's joke-turned-rambling. 

He let out a low sigh followed by a laugh and then took Murphys hand in his. He admired the red nail polish that matched his green ones for a moment, then proceeded to push the ring on. That's when Murphy saw it. The engraved lettering of their initials on the rings. 

“Oh my…” Murphy couldn’t finish his sentence without his tears slipping through. It wasn’t much, but it meant the world to him to see them right there, next to each other. There was no one else that he could ever dream of being with. Bellamy was the one. He always had been.

“I love you,” Bellamy whispered, resting his forehead against Murphy’s then reached up to swipe his tears away. “I love you, too.”

They didn’t move for a while after that, only stood there, tangled up in each other and drifted in the cool air of the snowy night. It was hard to do anything when all they wanted to do was hold each other, muttering I love you’s and then breaking into a short laugh. 

The world felt calm and on their side. Everything was and would work out as long as they had each other. It always had and now that they were engaged, things would only get better.

“I can’t believe this is really happening,” Murphy was the first to speak, leaning back. He pushed Bellamy’s curls out of the way to see his dark eyes. 

Bellamy smiled, pulled Murphy in once more and pressed a soft kiss into his hair. “We should go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow.”

“Yeah.” 

Then, with a few more kisses, the two of them headed off to bed, happier than ever that after the holidays were over, they would be starting their life. Everything was falling into place and Murphy couldn’t let the smile slip from his face. This was his dream. 

It all made sense.   


*****

“Are you fucking kidding me? This can’t be happening!” Murphy was practically shourting. His knuckles turning white as he clenched his hands. He was just staring out the window, eyes wide and full of anger. Not at anything specific, just the world in general. He couldn’t believe it. After every plan and fight and detail they put into this event, it came down to this.

So yes, Murphy was angry. Beyond it, actually. 

“What is it?” Bellamy wandered into the living room, rubbing at his tired eyes. It was barely eight in the morning when Murphy’s frustration was heard throughout the cabin. 

“Look outside! We’re screwed.”

Still confused, Bellamy dragged himself to the window. Somehow, it didn’t click in. His head still processing his surroundings of the early morning. Then, like it came hitting him like a brick wall, he saw it. The snow on their porch was past Murphy’s hips. And it was even worse at their main door. It had blown towards that side, blocking them in.

“Have you checked the back door?”

“Of course. It’s just as bad.” Murphy snapped back. He noticed the look on Bellamy’s face and felt bad. He didn’t want to take it out on him, but he couldn’t control himself.

“Alright...alright, I just asked.” Bellamy mumbled. 

“It’s ruined. Today and tomorrow. Everything is messed up.” Murphy let his head fall against the window. Everything sucked. 

Bellamy watched him for a few minutes, not taking his eyes off the boy he loved. Even with the stress and anger, Bellamy smiled because despite all of the “bad” stuff, he was happy to be marrying him. Which, maybe wasn’t the time. But he’d be there for Murphy. 

Bellamy reached for his arm, lightly tugging him away from the glass. “Hey, everything will be fine, okay? I promise you things will work out.” 

Murphy stared at Bellamy, not understanding how he could be so calm, “Clarke and Raven barely left, and are already stuck. Monty, Harper and Jasper have been trying to make it but the weather is horrendous. And Octavia and Gabriel said that highways are mostly blocked off. They won’t make it.”

“Come here,” Bellamy pulled him even closer so they were only a few inches apart, and rested his palm on his cheek, “We will work this out...even if they show up a little later. It will be fi-”

“But it won’t-”

“Let me finish,” Bellamy cut him off, “Even if they don’t make it, everything will be okay. Now I’ll go start dinner for tonight and get things ready for tomorrow's dinner too, can you try and work on finding a way for us to somehow shovel the snow out of the way?”

Hesitating, Murphy nodded and let his head fall onto Bellamy’s chest. “yeah...I just want it to be perfect. I mean, it’s our first year doing this. It seems like the universe is working against us.”

“I know, but we can do it. We’ll have the best Christmas ever.”

Murphy lifted his head and gave Bellamy a warm smile. 

He was probably right, Murphy knew that. Overreacting wasn’t going to do anything. And when it came down to it, though not having their friends there would suck, he still had Bellamy. “It already is.”

Bellamy pressed a short kiss to his forehead, and leant backwards, “Well, I’ll go start on the snacks and dinner. We can’t plan for them  _ not _ to show up.”

They both agreed with a laugh and went off, beginning their tasks. Bellamy worked away in the kitchen, making little plates for their guests, singing off tune to the music that drifted through the halls to where Murphy was standing at the back door.

He was in full gear. Multiple layers of pants and sweaters and gloves. And to top it off, a knitted hat that Clarke made him the first Christmas after they became friends. He was ready. He could do this. He could.

Murphy swung open the door and let his jaw drop. He wasn’t ready. He wasn’t even close to ready. The snow was nearly as high as it was in the front. 

Murphy stood there, thinking of the best way to deal with it. There was no way he could just leave it. This was his first year doing Christmas, so he couldn’t afford to cancel it because of the weather. 

He backed up as far as possible, hitting the other hall. This was probably a bad idea. There were probably a hundred other ways to do this, no, thousands. But those ways didn’t go through his head. 

He ran at the snow, hoping that if he shot his body towards it, he’d take most of the snow with him. Solving his problem. 

It mostly worked. 

The only problem was the snow in his shirt and up his nose. Also, there was a pile of snow slowly melting on the wooden floor. 

“Shit.” Murphy brushed the snow away from his face, and then stumbled to his feet (slipping on some ice in the process) and used the shovel to drag it back outside. 

After a few more silent curses, he got to work. He cleared the porch and stairs of snow, pushing all the snow off the edge into a huge pile. He also fixed the lights, pushing the show away so they were seen. 

As well, he attempted to make room for their friends' cars. Though, that was the hardest part as he was running out of space and his breathing was becoming heavy. He eventually gave up in favour of going inside for a drink. 

“How’d clearing the snow go? You were out there a while.” Bellamy handed Murphy a cup of coffee, laughing at how red his cheeks and nose were. 

Murphy checked the time before answering. It was twelve now, “it was alright. There was a lot though.” 

Nodding, Bellamy turned to the oven and pulled out a tray of cookies. 

“Didn’t you make some yesterday?” Murphy questioned and took a sip of his drink. 

“Yeah but Jasper eats these things like crazy, and so do you. So I’m making extra. And if there’s left overs the others can take some home if they’d like.”

“I don’t eat that many,” Murphy defended himself, laughing when Bellamy's eyes widened. 

“You ate a whole tray one year!” Bellamy countered with a laugh. He reached for a container and set it next to the sink, for when they were cool enough to put away. 

Murphy raised his eyebrows, “So?”

“There were 30 cookies.” 

“That’s not a lot. And to be fair, Clarke helped me a little.” He tried to defend himself further, but he knew that Bellamy was right. He ate a lot. But he couldn’t help it, he loved Bellamy’s food. 

“You gave her half a cookie then swatted at her when she reached for her own.” Bellamy replied. He began to clean up the kitchen as they continued their conversation. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

“Anyways, Monty, Harper and Jasper should be here soon. Octavia and Gabriel are about two hours away. I haven’t heard from Raven or Clarke yet though,” 

Murphy went silent, letting his head fall and shoulders slump, a frown taking over. Sure, he had definitely been nervous for their first year. He wanted to make sure his friends were happy, and would enjoy themselves. And so far it seemed like the universe was doing everything it could to prevent that. 

But now, the more he thought about, and with two of his closest friends possibly not gonna make it, the feeling of not being with all of them was becoming overwhelming. He could deal with shitty food and a messy place, and it not being “perfect”, but the reality of it is that his idea of effect was having them all there. Drinking hot chocolate, laughing at the others. 

Murphy never used to enjoy the holiday. Everything about it brought him grief since his parents died. It was always a day he spent alone. So he never had any high expectations for it. 

It was a shitty holiday until he met Clarke. She became his best friend in a short period of time, despite how much of an ass he was in the start. She still stayed by his side, and showed him he was loved. Then he met Raven, and Bellamy and the others. They showed him what Christmas and the holidays were all about. 

Christmas wouldn’t be the same without them here. 

“Hey, look at me,” Bellamy shifted his full attention to Murphy now, “they’ll make it. She’ll be here.”

“How can you be so sure?”

He didn’t answer. Only stared at his finance and searched for an answer that he was beginning to think he would never find. Murphy was right. He couldn’t be sure. He had messaged them hours ago and there had been no response. As far as it looked, they wouldn’t get here on time. 

Bellamy lied, for the sake of him, “I just do okay. I was listening to the radio...they said things were starting to clear up. Maybe they just haven’t gotten service yet.”

Murphy bit at his lip, nodded, and went back to their room to lie down for a while. He knew he couldn’t keep complaining all day, and he knew Bellamy was trying his best. So he figured that taking a nap would clear his mind. And if it didn’t, at least it would waste time, and it would be a little closer to when their friends arrived. 

He just hoped it went well. 

*****

There was a soft knock at the door.

“Go away.” Murphy groaned, rolling over in the covers. He pulled them past his head and shoved his face into the pillow. He didn’t want to move or spend Christmas alone. If he slept, the feelings went away. 

But apparently Bellamy didn’t agree because the door slowly creaked open and footsteps were heard, and then the bed had dipped and they were sitting there with him. “I said go away.”

“Murphy,” the voice barely drifted through the blanket, but Murphy could hear that it wasn’t Bellamy. 

He jumped from the bed, nearly knocking her over while trying to get his bearings. “You made it?!” He nearly screamed.

Clarke laughed, a little confused, and nodded. “Yeah, we just got in. A little late but we're here.”

Murphy wasn’t one for emotions and hugs and truthfully he was probably being a baby about the whole thing. And later he’d apologize to Bellamy about how he acted, and he would just hold Murphy and tell him it was fine. 

But Clarke was sitting there, and the holidays weren’t going to fall through. They weren’t going to miss a year. Their first year as hosts. It worked out. Murphy threw his arms around Clarke, hugging her as tightly as possible. She was his best friend, and Christmas wouldn’t be the same without her. 

“Thank god you’re here,” Murphy whispered against her. He tightened his grip, nearly crushing her in the process. Though, they both knew she didn’t really care because it wasn’t often they saw each other. So when holidays rolled around, they made sure they would find time to hang out. 

“You know I’d never miss Christmas. Ever.” They pulled apart, grins from ear to ear as they did.

Murphy could hear the others down the hall, indicating that they had all made it. He could smell the roast Bellamy must have finished and Jasper going on about the snacks they had out. And Picasso. She had pushed her way through the door, jumping up onto his bed, greeting him with kisses. “Yeah, Christmas isn’t the same without you either, is it girl?”

“So...are you going to show me?” Clarke asked, narrowing her eyes at him. Picasso lied down between them, her head in Clarke’s lap. Murphy looked off, head tilting.

“Huh?”

“The ring? Bellamy broke and told Raven and I.”

His eyes widened, briefly forgetting, and then glanced down, blushing at the thought of Bellamy telling them. The thought of him being so overly excited about the proposal that he couldn’t hold it in. The thought alone made the butterflies flutter in his stomach like they always did. 

He stretched his arm out, hand now in Clarke’s as she looked at the ring. It wasn’t anything fancy. Nothing like hers or Ravens of course. It was a typical ‘mans’ ring, but it caught her eye. The little engraved J and B on the outside.

“Murphy,” Clarke took a sharp breath in, not taking her eyes off the ring. 

“I know.” Murphy was smiling again. The exact same smile he had when Bellamy asked him. It still felt so surreal. He couldn’t believe it was happening.

“Well, not to steal any sort of spotlight from you guys, but we have some news of our own.” Clarke’s grin was now matching Murphy’s, maybe even bigger. Actually, the more Murphy watched her, he did notice a change. Something was different. But he couldn’t put his finger on it. 

“Oh, do tell.” 

“No, not yet.” Clarke replied, standing from the bed, to which Picasso jumped down too. She started for the door with Murphy right behind. 

“What? Come on, I’m your best friend.” Murphy pouted, his face softening. Clarke chuckled again, and lightly punched his arm. 

“Too bad.” 

Murphy’s tired look came back, “Whatever, I’m hungry.” 

*****

The night and Christmas Day went as planned. They ate and laughed and spent the time together. They watched Christmas movies, played with Picasso, went out and built snow forts and had snowball fights. They cuddled up with their partners (or Jasper with the dog), and sat by the fireplace, happy to be in each other’s presence. 

And with them all excited to know that Bellamy finally popped the question, they went on for hours about their wedding that was months away and had no thought put into it. They talked about what they would wear and who would attend (which again, Picasso was included).

It generally went really well, better than Murphy had hoped for. Having them all over and spending time with them, he couldn’t have been happier. Especially with Bellamy right by his side, and the ring still in sight. 

As much as this was just one moment in time, Murphy knew that the future was filled with many good things and memories. Things he could hardly wait for because all of their lives were moving, maybe a little faster than he would like. 

It felt like only yesterday they were in high school, barely had talked to anyone. And then they were in college and suddenly their group grew. Raven bumped into Clarke, Jasper brought Harper to Monty, and Raven introduced Murphy and Bellamy. The rest was history. 

And as Murphy stood there with Bellamy , watching over their friends who were arguing about the rules to the board game Life, he smiled. They had come a long way, through fights and arguments. Marriages and dogs and now even children. This day seemed so distant as a freshman in college, non existent really. 

He never pictured himself like this, with the guy of his dreams and his two best friends on their way to starting their own family, and having their small family grow more and more over the years.

Murphy snuggled in closer to Bellamy’s side, laughing as Picasso ran over the board, causing the others to shoo her away. 

Murphy turned Bellamy’s face to his, got on his toes and gave him a gentle kiss. “I love you.”

This felt right. 

“I love you too, Murphy.” 

Yeah. Murphy was right where he belonged. By Bellamy’s side. This was his home. 


End file.
